motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
Below is a list of recent patch notes. 1.7700 ; Release Date * 22 June 2016 ; What's New * MWCF 4th Anniversary * 13 news sic cars * 12 new epics sic quest with increased rewards * Event with exclusif sic new workers ! 1.7600 ; Release Date * 6 June 2016 ; What's New * 8 New Amazing cars * New Referal sic system: your friends can now add you as a referral anytime! * Racing is now fixed ! * You can have more than 21 friends now! 1.753 ; Release Date * 13 May 2016 ; What's New * Fix on Social Features * Fix on Internet issues 1.752 (iOS) ; Release Date * 18 April 2016 ; What's New * Various Event fix *Fix on Gamecenter connection 1.742 (iOS) ; Release Date * 17 February 2016 ; What's New * Misc bug fixes ** Grand Prix is working ** Christmas theme is gone ** Events use Rank system again 1.742 (Android) ; Release Date * 20 January 2016 ; What's New * Misc bug fixes * Grand Prix is working * Christmas theme is gone 1.7411 ; Release Date * 18 December 2015 ; What's New * Misc bug fixes 1.741 ; Release Date * 14 December 2015 ; What's New * Misc bug fixes Alert regarding patch All updates come from the OhBibi Facebook page ; 14 December 2015, 3:09pm * Hi everyone! We are aware of the 1.741 update issue and are working on it. If you have not performed the update yet, please avoid installing it at the moment. Please avoid deleting your game, else we will not be able to restore your game. We will keep you informed! We deeply apologies for those issues and thank you for your understanding. ;15 December 2015, 9:45am * We are still working on the 1.741 update crashing issue at the moment. Our sincerest apologies for the inconvenience. Major thanks to anyone who has been trying to help us! If you have encountered crashes after updating but don't crash anymore, your feedback is appreciated! smile emoticon ;16 December 2015 * We should be able to provide both iOS and Android players with working versions before the end of the week. Thanks again for your patience! 1.740 ; Release Date * 19 November 2015 ; What's New * New profile setting system * Several bugs have been corrected * New epic quests * New Adventure mode 4 ; Important alert Users are reporting issues after updating/reinstalling v1.74. From the Oh Bibi Facebook page: If you have uninstalled the game, you will not be able to load your data from the Cloud. In that case, please send us a message containing your OBID and LCDID so we can manually transfer your old Cloud data to the new Cloud. Both the OBID and the LCDID can be found in the "Problem Report" menu of the Settings. 1.732 (Android) ; Release Date * 24 September 2015 ; What's New * Various bug fixes 1.731 (Android) ; Release Date * 22 September 2015 ; What's New * 18 New Cars! * Many event related issues were fixed 1.73 (iOS) ; Release Date * 3 September 2015 ; What's New * 18 New Cars! * Collection Tree rewards fixed. * Player vs Player races are fixed. * Cars should now be at regular size. * Fused Workers should work correctly. * ...and many minor bugs fixed! 1.721 (Android) ; Release Date * 12 Aug 2015 ; What's New * Various bug fixes 1.7101 (iOS) (listed in App Store as 1.72) ; Release Date * 5 August 2015 ; What's New * New items and skills are coming! * Leaderboards have been fixed! * Several minor issues have been patched! 1.72 (Android) ; Release Date * 21 July 2015 ; What's New * New items and skills are coming! * Leaderboards have been fixed! * Several minor issues have been patched! 1.71 (iOS) ; Release date * 14-July-2015 ; What's New * Worker Crafting * Worker fusing * Many new cars * New mystery card System 1.71 ; Release date * 19-June-2015 ; What's New * 18 new cars * Upgraded workers fixed * Performance Improvements * New Grand Prix design 1.701 ; Release date * 06-May-2015 ; What's New * Breeding section fixed * Mystery card bug fixed * Fuse function fixed (stats will now increase if you combine 2 same workers) * New game icon 1.70 ; Release date * 04-May-2015 ; What's New * Various bug fixes * 7/8 New cars added * Rest Room feature updated * New worker crafting and fuse feature introduced * New mystery card worker packs * New mystery card system (no longer get parts for cars already unlocked) * New research options * New epic quests * Typos corrected 1.623 ; Release date * 18-Mar-2015 ; What's New * Gold chest displays correct amount of items * Magnolia 612 WP corrected * Glitter Cream sale price increased * Minor bug fixes 1.621 ; Release date * 12-Mar-2015 ; What's New * Chest bug fix 1.62 ; Release date * 09-Mar-2015 ; What's New * 24 new cars * French language option * Several bug fixes 1.6164 ; Release date * 17-Feb-2015 ; What's New * Several bug fixes 1.6163 ; Release date * 10-Feb-2015 ; What's New * Several bug fixes 1.6162 ; Release date * 03-Feb-2015 ; What's New * All Options button fixed * Build cars normally * Minor/Major bug fixes 1.6161 ; Release date * 22-Jan-2015 ; What's New * Select bar in Racing fixed * All Options button no longer causes crash * Minor bug fixes 1.616 ; Release date * 16-Jan-2015 ; What's New * Christmas theme ended * All Options button has been moved to the top * The New car tab only shows last built and cars that you haven't built now * Breed section only shows cars that have not been bred before * Workers with 3 items can now be added in Battle Team * Race requests can now be cancelled (You get your invested cash back) * Bug where Events resetted to stage 1 is now resolved * Minor bug fixes 1.615 (iOS) ; Release date * 28-Jan-2015 ; What's New * Minor bug fixes 1.612 ; Release date * 18-Dec-2014 ; What's New * Cars updated to 237 on both Android and iOS * The Arrow no longer shows up as Bendy Coupe * AltF4 now has normal number of seats, down from 7 and fixed cost * Oxygen now has 190,000 WP from 190. * U-Striker Beta and U-Striker Proto Zero moved from Mini Van category to Super Car category * Muscle Cat now has 1,240 HP * Bug fixes 1.555 ; Release date * 23-Oct-2014 ; What's New * More than 20 new cars! * New Epic Quests * Fixed many bugs 1.554 ; Release date * 23-Jul-2014 ; What's New * "Add All" option button. * New Epic Quest. * Fixed Cloud Character issue. * Fixed Event Update 1.552 ; Release date * 22-Apr-2014 ; What's New * Fixed XP bug that would grant too many level too early. * Fixed potential crash on Event preview pop up. * Fixed various little issues. 1.551 ; Release date * 16-Apr-2014 ; What's New * Adventure Mode is now Open ! * 19 New cars to discover * New Event Types coming * Lot of bug fixes * Redesigned Mission Menu 1.550 ; Release date * 9-Apr-2014 ; What's New * 19 New Cars to discover * New Event Types coming * Lot of bug fixes * Redesigned Mission Menu 1.464 ; Release date * 3-Dec-2013 ;What's New * Added Hall of Fame to keep track of your event previous performance * Bug Fixes, possibility to lose progress on final stage of an event has been fixed * Improved Customer Support page with mail auto-filling * Various bugs fixed 1.460 ; Release date * 14-Nov-2013 ;What's New * Event progress, possibility of items being lost are fixed. * Negative Reputation above 2 billions fans are fixed and will become positive again. * Start up loading has been optimized. * Improved Player Support framework. * Various bug fixed.  * Mystery Cards Jackpot changed to one free card every 30 pack you buy. 1.459 ; Release date * 4-Nov-2013 ; What's New * Fuel properly refills when you close the game in the task bar and relaunch at a later point. * Fixed iPad issue where adding options on car would close the menu. * Potential crash if the player exit the game while there was a chest on screen and no cars on the production line. * Friends Rankings were not sorted in the right order. * Cement Truck is now correctly 15,000 WP instead of 1 WP 1.458 ;Release date * 22-Oct-2013 ; What's new * 32 new cars to discovers, RIGS, BOBSLEDS, RACING CARS and more to build and breed! * 10 new techs including storing workings and resistance to poison power-ups! * 4 new workers to unlock. * New Treasure Chest holding super cool items and even The GREEN DEVIL SPIRIT that can grant you one wish! * Special Golden Mystery Cards with super bonuses. * Added Special capacity to workers. * Grand Prix Mode with weekly leader-boards. * Improved Car Reveal scene with stars rating system. * New Generation of Events coming. * News report will change during events. * Top 10 category in the shop has been replaced by recently unlocked and last car built. * Tons of bug fixes and little tweak. (Zombie lag during event was fixed, progress safety during event increased, level 91,101,111 required point were decreased) * Better iOS 7 support. 1.440 ; Release date * 18-Jul-2013 ; What's new * 13 New Rare Cars including a very secret and legendary BIKE ! * 2 New Buildings (Rocky Land and ZFC) * New Events coming soon ! * Bugs Fixed * New Support method to help resume Event Progress. 1.433 ; Release date * 31-May-2013 ; What's new * Adjustments made around event points and rewards. Thanks for your patience! * Minor Bugs * Adjustments to Racing Tournament event structure (coming soon!) * Other misc optimizations ; Coming Soon : * Improved Zombie Event * New event systems for your enjoyment! 1.432 ; Release date * 21-May-2013 ; What's new * Minor Bugs * Adjustments to Racing Tournament event structure (coming soon!) * Other misc optimizations ; Coming Soon : * Improved Zombie Event * New event systems for your enjoyment! 1.430 ; Release date * 23-April-2013 ; New Features * 9 New Cars! Meet the GREEN MANGUST, she runs on SNAKE VENOM!! * 2 New workers (Mini Nickage & Rosanna) * Multiplayer Event, stay tuned for it! Racing Tournament with grand prize is coming! * New Mystery Cards type holding secret parts to unlock Mythical Cars! * Mystery Cards offering Coins & Experience scale better with player level ;Bug Fixes * Time Monster has been tamed down * Fixed a freezing issue if player had not launched game in a while * Evolve To Engineer is back on iPad * Saving issue when Upgrading Cars directly in Cash is now fixed * Performance Optimization if you have lot of Friends * Better compatibility if your device is using a 12H format settings * Less random crashes 1.402 ; Release date * ??-March-2013 ;New Features * iPad 1,2,3 & Mini Support ! * 6 New Quests -> Meet Slim Cheddar, Fat CheeZ worst enemy ! * New TV Report events * Add New Friends by their Code ! * Add New Friends after a race or a message ! * 3 new types of Mystery Cards added (Zombie Outbreak, Gold Shower, Booster Items) * All Donuts Rewards in Mystery Cards were increased * Save on the cloud reminder after every purchases. * Improved support page. * Referral Code is now available at Level 3 ;Bug Fixes * Request Menu could crash if someone sent you a request while using a Buddhist Calendar * Referral Code for people with a MBID starting by 25 is now fixed. * Confirmation Button on a card cause sometimes a crash, it's fixed. 1.400 ; Release date * ??-February-2013 ;Multiplayer * The game will now be available on Mobage ! It's the BEST network dedicated to mobile games, where you can make a lot of friends and compete. One of the biggest advantage is that now you'll be able to race strangers directly from the game leaderboards !!! ;Motor World Pixel Message Service * You'll soon be able to send mess...See more ;2 New Legendary Workers * Slim Cheddar & Zombie Doc, check out the worker menu on how to unlock them ! ;Collection Tree -> MEGA REWARDS line. * There's 2 extra lines in the collection tree you'll get 150 & 250 FREE DONUTS !!! There's also an invisible scroll bar on the right to help you scroll faster through the 92 cars. ;Rankings * You can now directly check through the rankings menu, the score of your friends / Motor World Players close to your rank / The Top 50 in 4 different categories : Fans - Cars Built - Time Spent - Races won. You can also choose to race or gift people with a rank close to you. ;Mystery Cards * All mystery cards rewards were increased, you can now HOLD the card and use it whenever you want. The card have been redesigned with a rarity & stars rating system to let you know the quality of the card you're holding. There's a new pack of 6 mystery cards available for 25 cash & new methods to get them for free. ;Donuts Upgrades * The price was reduced so you can have more donuts upgrade for coins. You'll also have an indicator of your max donuts capacity on your donut bar. ;Pop Up Confirmation * Now if you press by mistake a Pop up window prompting you to get more stuff, you'll have 3 seconds to cancel it before it's confirmed ! ;Referral Code * Once you'll reach level 16, you'll be able to share a Referral Code with your friends. Each time a new player enters your referral code at the end of their tutorial, you'll receive 20 donuts, 50 000 fans and 1 MYSTERY CARD, your friends will get 10 donuts, 1000 coins & 1 MYSTERY CARD too. It's a WIN-WIN MEGA COMBO !!!. ;Game Balance * The max level was set from 100 to 140 now ! * There's no more limitation if you have more than several billions coins. * The Racing Super Secret Boost was removed to favor better racing balance. * There's some adjustments on car unlock condition and selling prices. * No more Ads in the shop ! * Stability was again improved a LOT, lot of bug fixes everywhere !! * New Splash screen and game icon + little stuff you'll discover.